


Ненужный

by Elga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 2008 году Стефан коротко <a href="http://img0.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/b/3/23/152/23152420_x_4c3a48a8.jpg">подстригся</a>. Джонни в шоке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненужный

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Estriel   
> **Оригинал** : [Disposable](http://estriel.livejournal.com/422716.html#cutid1)

Джонни теряет дар речи, увидев твои волосы — точнее их отсутствие. Потом закрывает рот и делает несколько шагов ближе. Протягивает руку, будто хочет прикоснуться, а потом в последний момент отдергивает и отвешивает тебе несильный подзатыльник. Ты смеешься, думая, что он играет. Но потом Джонни хмурится и уже в полную силу влепляет тебе пощечину.

— Что за черт? — потрясенно кричишь ты и трешь покрасневшую кожу.

Джонни поворачивается к тебе спиной, и ты хватаешь его за плечо, разворачивая к себе: нет уж, так просто с рук ему это не сойдет!

А может, и сойдет. Потому что в его глазах слезы, плечи ссутулились, и это неправильно. Он смотрит на тебя так, будто это ты его ударил.

— Что… Джонни, это всего лишь волосы! — ты знаешь, как Джонни трепетно относится к внешности, но чтобы так расстраиваться из-за стрижки…

Он снова протягивает руку, проводит по волосам — и вздрагивает: колются. А потом разбивает тебе сердце, прошептав:

— Сейчас ты похож на него. На Эвана.

Ты вспоминаешь прошлогоднее лето: Джонни и Эван, смеясь, играют в шарады на льду. Ночью сидят вместе в дороге, и Джонни сонно кладет голову на плечо Эвана, или ему на колени, целует его в тихой полутьме автобуса. И когда Эван бреется наголо, Джонни хихикает над тем, как колются его волосы. Покрасневшие глаза Джонни, когда Эван решил, что раз лето закончилось, то пора заканчивать и их неприемлемый курортный роман.

В конце концов, все дело не в волосах.

Ты разворачиваешься, собираясь уйти и сам с большим трудом сдерживая слезы. И тогда Джонни спрашивает испуганно, отчаянно, подавленно:

— Ты тоже меня бросишь? — его хриплый голос дрожит.

И наконец ты понимаешь. Все дело не в волосах. И не в Эване. Все дело в тебе.

— Нет, — отвечаешь ты и притягиваешь его к себе, и он крепко за тебя хватается. — Я останусь, — добавляешь ты, чтобы он знал, что нужен. Нужен тебе. 

Этим летом ты простишься только с волосами.

**Конец**


End file.
